Halcyon
The S.M.S. Halcyon, L-69, is an Austrian-backed Zeppelin in the Imperial Anti-Piracy Squadron. Captained by Graf Georg von Ziger and crewed solely by men, it is the brother ship to the S.M.S. Zepherus. It is renowned for its efficacy in battle, its book collection, its kitchen (staffed by over half of the senior crewmen), and its bar. The ship is a fully operational item of war matériel. It is a second variation on the heavy zeppelin class. Though similar to the Zepherus in many ways (equipped with multiple cannon batteries, a weapons-grade gramophone system, heavy engines, and a unique water reclamation system to feed its boilers) the Halcyon also incorporates a number of innovations. These include: a weapons system designed by the ship's original gunner, Jonathan Quinn, two prototype non(nine)-wing aerocraft and (specially constructed for the Halcyon)—a fully functional brewpub staffed by the ship's carpenter, Mr. Tree. The bar operates in tandem with the Zepherus' rec room to create the world's most happening discotheque, special for the occasional airship mixers held by the Imperial Anti-Piracy Squadron command. It carries a single company of Sky Hussars, commanded by Hauptmann von Ziger. History The Halcyon was constructed in the zeppelin yards in Timbuktu, Mali. Captain Thibodeau was given command of the ship in early 1873, and was immediately assigned the majority of his crew; Mr. Tree was added to the roster later that year. Their mission papers were signed by the Kaiser himself, and endorsed (as those of the Zepherus) by the heads of several European Imperial countries. Though less popular in terms of public relations than the Zepherus, the Halcyon quickly gained a reputation for extreme cruelty to its victims; many members of its crew have pronounced mean streaks, and a myriad of reasons for extreme violence to those that oppose them. Oddly enough, Captain Thibodeau is somewhat above this, preferring to sit in the pilot cabin, taking landscape daguerrotypes and drinking tea while his officers and crew undertake the bloody work. In 1875, Captain Thibodeau was reassigned to other duties within his navy, and Graf von Ziger was elevated to captaincy. Cabin Girls Believing that it wasn't quite fair that the Zepherus got to have cabin boys, the men of the Halcyon discussed the possibility of hiring on a cabin girl over beers one evening. They quickly realized that it was a lot less appropriate, for some reason, for the all-male ship to have a cabin girl than it was for the all-female ship to have a cabin boy, even though the responsibilities of the position would be remarkably less inappropriate on a ship full of self-sufficient men. Oh well. "We'll just have girls over like usual, jawhol?" asked von Ziger. A resounding cheer was the reply. Problem solved. Crew *Captain - Kapitän zur Luft (Linienschiffskapitän) Georg Wilhelm Heinrich August, Graf von Ziger; also Hauptmann, 1st Imperial Sky Hussars *Executive Officer - Fregattenkapitän Doktor Hermann Einstein, Arzt zur Luft *Nautilos - Ypoploiarchos Demetrios Anargyros *Chief Engineer - Lieutenant Phineas Gray *Gunner, Battery I - Michman Kasparov Gregorovich *Gunner, Battery II - Michman Rederin Vilka *Ship's Carpenter/Lookout - Ensign Oliver Tree *Chief Diplomat/Casino Operator - Damian Antoine Bezique *Embedded Reporter - Mr. H. Martins Category:IAPS Canon Category:Airships